runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Maskedman150
hello hello im new wow theres a lot of clans here clan anyway im startin a poc clan and wanted to known if any 1 could help me there there i now have put my clan ice mountain imperial camp we are lookin for allies right now espicially other poc clans Plz Stop Hey can you please stop adding all those edits at then end of an article where the Stub template is because it shows up oddly and doesn't fit in with the rest of the article. Thanks, 22:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) alliances ice mountain imperial camp fought bravely against the elders 4 the dwarfen mine base but were defeated we allied with them and in return they got the mines and monastary and we got the whole of ice mountain and the ground above the dwarfen mine since it is part of ice mountain it is true Yes they did fight bravely but in the end they were cut down by I Rangers shortbow our mascot look at our mascot he rules ty spakmans clan have kindly given us control of the green dragon image snce he is our mascot i would like to know does spakman want some money in return 4 control of it no its fine you keep it i dont mind dojo ill meet u at ur dojo i wanna talk to u Edits Well I hope you do. I hope to not have to stop you from editing. 00:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Alright cool. Also don't alter what I say. 22:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) i will i will also plz dont threaten me thankyou No I'm not threating anyone. I'm just informing you that the way you are editing the articles should be changed. 19:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) then you edit ok good because threats generally dont work on me so do your editin and we will all be fine crafting services to all clans who are allied with ice mountain imperial camp i am offerin free cuttin of gems and other free craftin services such as makin necklaces this is not a scam they the werent yours elder you took them off sjblade we hereby terminate our alliance with you good day smelly what are you playing at??? what the heck! whats up with you, your messing with the wrong guy, i havnt taking anything of sjblade, also stop editing my things, and they are my ideas you took, you can take them but i really dont want you too, i guess we are at war now, i am calling allied clans at this instant so you better be ready you low-down scoundrel! ha ha low down scoundrel how sad if you want a honourable fair fight you fight me duel arena world 10 at 10am today ill be waiting--Maskedman150 08:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) your calling that a fair fight! Stop messing with me here, i have clans at my fingertips and they are ready for war, and then you challenge me at duel arena 1v1 when im cmbt 69 and your cmbt 81 hardly fair, anyways good luck haha 1v1 1v1 is the only way i will hear no more of it you will meet at the duel arena 1v1 or you are a pathetic coward --Maskedman150 08:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) u have failed u have failed to show up and are a coward speak if u wish i will not respond to a coward as you spakman10--Maskedman150 08:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The Question to Both I have a proposition. Which clan deserves help? Give me reasons on why I should help you over spakman. To Spakman: Give me reasons why I should help you over maskedman150. 21:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Why are you editing my Clan Page? To Maskedman: Why the heck are you messing with my clan page, just cos your annoyed doesnt mean you should vandalise someonelses work, so please dont do it again!--The Elder Thats Enough! Stop editing my page, you have gone too far! You should not be doing this and its thanks to silverstrike that i now know about what you are doing, i am informing sjblade at this instant!--[Elder threats dont work spakman You dont deserve anything ive had enough of you and your stupid little clan which you discreetly say is disbanding, so what is the point of having an alliance with sjblade, ive wanted an alliance for a while and you ruin my chances with yours tupid little mess up which has led to a war, you have brought this upon yourself and you dont deserve anything off sjblade--The Elder ooh you died brillantly spakman so you would attack a unarmoured person well i owned you big time Hey my clan wants a clan war we challenge you to a clan war, because we are getting sick and tired of you stupid lark comments or are you nothing more than a coward who is proud that he killed someone 15 levels lower than he is after all, so fight us you coward; Scared?!--The Elder i beat you i beat you now go away you stalker LOL you scared??? Mate do you accept or are you too scared of my clan, i pity you thats why i offered an alliance in the 1st place but then you destroyed it yourself, now fight my clan or w3ill you turn down the offer, i bet your too scared of my lv 120 , thats why you keep turning down the offer My new idea How about this, both of ur clans fight and whoever wins gets Kaiser Blade's support for future rivalies. 22:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Offer Seeing as how your clan is splitting and asking to join other clans, I am going to give you a semi-offer. The CORSAM clan is in need of members. Don't think of this as an offer as I have to confirm it, but keep it in mind. I'll contact you later with more information.-- 03:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Offer 2 Alright, you and your clan are welcome to join Corsam. All you have to do is you and each of your members have to email our leader Grunge Devil at Corsam_Clan@yahoo.com Hope to see you on Corsam.--Red Dog31 i have now left corsam but wish tem luck will fight will fight for any f2p clan that wants me just leave your name here-- 14:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC)